Moving Forward
by 18lzytwner
Summary: Takes place as if the cliffhanger ending didn't exist. The worst is over can James and Kara find common ground? One-shot.
**Moving Forward**

 _By_

 _18lzytwner_

J'onn and Winn had gone home with the promise of seeing her tomorrow at both offices. Alex had escorted their mother, Eliza, back to her place, where she always stayed when she was in town due to the fact that Kara's place was much smaller. That only left Kara and James and the pile of dirty dishes in the sink and on the countertop.

"I guess I better help you clean this up," he whistled from his spot next to the sink, wondering how six people could make such a mess.

"Superpowers and I'll do it in the morning," she smiled as she headed to the sink with the last of the dishes. The glasses she normally wore were off somewhere safe, seeing as she didn't need them on around her close knit group. James turned and smiled back thinking whether she wore the glasses or not she was more than adorable.

"Still I mean it wouldn't feel right leaving you to do these all by yourself," he said, taking the dishes from her and setting them down on the counter.

"My mother and Alex didn't seem to have a problem," Kara teased.

"I suppose they figure if you can save the planet, you could do the dishes, especially since your mom did the cooking," James chuckled as he wiped his hands clean on the dishtowel.

"See, everything gets solved with superpowers," she laughed.

"Well not everything," he sobered up for a moment and Kara gave him a look.

"I've seen that look before. That's not good," she said.

"What look?" James raised an eyebrow.

"The 'we have to talk but I'm not sure how I want to go about doing this' look," Kara smirked slightly.

"Now I know you've been talking to Clark," he chuckled.

"Well we are cousins," she smiled, hoping that whatever was coming next wasn't as bad as she was imagining it to be. There had been a spark, she knew that, but now she wondered if he was regretting it. The photo that he had framed was a nice surprise and the kiss that went with it had curled her toes (something she wasn't sure was Kyrptonian or human) despite the fact that they really hadn't had the chance to explore it.

"Now you have that 'I'm worrying' look," James was concerned.

"Sorry," she smiled; realizing she'd left the room for a moment.

"Hey as long as I don't get the 'Cat Grant eye roll', I think we're good," he chuckled and she laughed too. The laughter died and was replaced by James pulling her close and kissing her.

"That's much better than talking," she smirked as they separated.

"I agree but I want to get something off my chest," he admitted. Kara took his hand and pulled him to the couch, where they both sat down.

"What is it? Did I do something wrong?" She was nervous.

"No, not at all," he tried to reassure her before continuing, "you had me worried though."

"J'onn said you called Lucy to see what was going on. I was so happy and then you walked out of my apartment without saying anything. Then we finally broke though Myriad and I thought we could have that talk but it just didn't seem like it was going to happen. I didn't know what to do. I just want you to be happy and that would have meant without me at that moment. Max didn't sugarcoat it. It would have been suicide to go out there on my own but there didn't seem to be any option," Kara admitted.

"It's a good thing that Hank doesn't listen too well then," he smiled slightly.

"Agreed," she smiled back.

"Still I know what I'm getting myself into. I want to be there as much as I can for you but I know that there will be times that I can't help. Sitting by the sidelines is something I'm used to, just ask Clark, but don't ever do that again ok? I know lying isn't your thing and I wouldn't ask you to, but I'm not sure I could handle another goodbye like that," he told her.

"I won't do that again, promise," Kara took his hands in hers and gently squeezing them, glad she was able to do so. Alex had once again been the awesome big sister she was born to be and she would have to thank her again later for it.

"Good. Now promise me we can do more of this," he leaned in and kissed her.

"Definitely promising that," she smirked after they parted.

"So how about I help you with those dishes?" James smirked.

"You sure know how to show a girl a good time James Olsen," Kara laughed.

"Well first dates are my specialty," he chuckled.

"I can see why. Who doesn't love loading the dishwasher?" She smiled.

"Well it makes it even better if I take you out for ice cream afterwards right?" James smiled back. Kara leapt off the couch and headed for the sink as fast as she could without setting the carpet on fire.

"I already know the way to your heart. Donuts and ice cream," he laughed as he got up off the couch and moved toward her.

"Don't even kid about the two of those things together unless you're going to deliver," Kara pointed her finger at him, faking being stern.

"Delivery is another one of my specialties," James smirked and gave her a quick kiss before grabbing the bowl she'd just picked up out of her hand.

"Trying to distract me from the task at hand?" She questioned.

"Well we won't be doing much distracting at the office tomorrow so I figure I better make up for it now," he chuckled, grabbing another dirty dish and placing it into the dishwasher.

"Oh boy Miss Grant…" Kara huffed.

"Hey, she's going to figure it out one way or the other. I think we should keep her guessing for a little while. We might get lucky and she won't pay attention with you in your new office," he winked.

"We could always hope," she smiled. The two quickly worked on getting the dishes into the dishwasher and then Kara put a soap tablet in and quickly started the unit. James quickly grabbed their light coats and they were out the door in search of ice cream. Once down on the street, he slipped his hand around hers and they walked in the warm night not saying much of anything. Somehow they didn't need to. All they really needed at that moment was to feel like this brand new relationship between them was real and that it was a step toward something special.

 **THE END**


End file.
